In recent years, mobile electronic products, such as, tablet computers, cameras, and smart phones, are increasingly developed. It is observed that almost everyone has one or many. However, high power consumption of mobile electronic products is very troublesome. It is desirable to develop a cell having advantage of cheap price, long-time power supply, small volume, light weight and is suitable for various mobile electronic products.
Generally, fuel cells are cheap and of long-time power supply. However, consuming hydrogen gas, the fuel cells usually must offer enough space for hydrogen supply. Thus, the volume of fuel cells is too large to apply to various mobile electronic products. Hence, there is a strong need for solving problems of hydrogen supply for a small portable power system of hydrogen energy.
US Patent Publication No. 20030192251 discloses a fuel processing system including a fuel processor, wherein the fuel processor includes a hydrogen-producing region and a separation region. US Patent Publication No. 20080044696 discloses a hydrogen generation cartridge for supplying hydrogen gas to a fuel cell system.